


Indulgent

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is a little shit, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Shikaku have to get the attention of a gang leader who has been kidnapping people for profit. Shikaku is fine with the mission, anything to get a bad guy in jail, he just hates the outfit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Crop top Shikaku has been occupying my mind for the last month. So I had to write something. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“Kakashi I’m not wearing that. I don’t care if it’s part of the mission.” Shikaku crossed his arms and glared at the younger nin who was busy laughing. 

“It’s not that bad Shikaku, I’ve worn worse stuff.” Kakashi stood up and gave the Nara the bag Tsunade gave him. 

“Why can’t you wear this and I wear that?” Shikaku pointed at the other bag next to Kakashi. 

“Because I look good in leather pants.” Kakashi winked and left the room so Shikaku could dress. He groaned and kicked the bag before giving in. His son will never let him live this down. 

The mission was simple, go to the shady nightclub and find the nin who was kidnapping people for profit. They didn’t care what gender as long as they were pretty. Kakashi without his mask was a great choice to lure the trap. Why Shikaku was involved is a mystery to him. Tsunade was in a fit of laughter handing Kakashi the bags with the designated outfits. The only words offered were ‘good luck’ before another fit of laughter rendered the Hokage useless. 

They walked to the hotel in a small but active village a few miles outside of Suna. The Kazekage was swamped and had no available people to help so Gaara sent it over to Tsunade. The hotel was also right across the street from the nightclub offering a perfect view of the entrance. 

Shikaku threw his awful outfit on and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't think he looked too bad. He just knew Kakashi wouldn’t shut up and this could be blackmail fuel. He groaned and walked out of his room and into the main room where Kakashi was busy watching the nightclub. 

Kakashi’s outfit was a tight black t-shirt and leather pants. He was right, he looked good. The choker and chain belt finished the look. He had his contacts in and purple makeup to cover the sharingan and the scar. His silver hair gleamed in the moonlight. 

“That’s not a bad look Shikaku. Let your hair down though, it’ll look better.” Kakashi smiled as he checked the Nara out. He felt exposed and he hated it. The crop top - that said ‘Daddy’ on it wasn’t even the worst part. He had cropped long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath and tight red pants, matching the lettering. Shikaku removed the hair tie and ran his fingers through his long hair. Kakashi was watching him the whole time, he had a gleam in his eye. 

“Stop staring and focus on the job at hand.” Shikaku growled out but his red face took away some of the bite. 

“Whatever you say. Daddy.” Kakashi ducked before the barrage of kunai hit him, his laughter still audible through the metal hitting the wall. 

“They already entered the club so it’s now or never. Here, wear this it’s a comm-link, if either one of us gets close we can record the conversation or get help. Squad two is on the roof.” Kakashi handed Shikaku the comm-link. It looked like a necklace, the dial was small enough to look like a buckle. 

“Squad two? Who the fuck is on squad two?” Shikaku put the link on and glared at the younger nin. 

“Uh Inoichi and Ibiki.” Kakashi switched on the comm-links and then spoke into it. “Hey Inoichi, why didn’t you tell me Shikaku looks good in a crop top?” 

“I never saw him in one. I did see him in short shorts before, back when we used to smoke -” Inoichi was cut off by a squeal in the comm-link. Shikaku turned his dial all the way up and stood close to Kakashi. The feedback nearly deafened all of them. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d shut up and focus on the damn mission.” The Nara was ready to kill his best friend. 

“Okay okay, I’ll shut up.” Inoichi sounded muffled. 

“We have a clear view of the table the group is sitting at. The leader, Yari is sitting in between his guards.” Ibiki relayed to the pair in the hotel room. 

“Alright let’s go.” Shikaku stomped out of the room, trying not to trip, the platform boots were too tall for his comfort. However he was already thinking about the impact of his shoes when he dropkicks the gang leader right in the chest. 

“I’ll head to the bar and you move towards the crowd.” Kakashi whispered in his ear before they entered the club. The music was extremely loud, Shikaku was already worried about the effectiveness of their comms. 

Shikaku sighed and tried to look like he was enjoying himself. The floor was pulsing from the music and he let it move him towards the group near the gang table. He moved with the rhythm, trying to entice the men to talk to him. 

“Shikaku can dance too.” He can hear Kakashi snicker into the comm. Instead of killing the man, the Nara kept moving. “Hey they are walking to you.” Kakashi warned Shikaku seconds before he felt someone behind him. 

“Hey, my boss likes the way you move, he wants to buy you a drink.” The goon had both hands on Shikaku’s waist gently pulling him towards his front. Shikaku grit his teeth and smiled. 

“Sure why not.” He winked and the goon blushed. He followed the man to the table and waited for the body guards to shift around, Shikaku was to sit right next to the leader. It was too public to kill him here but once they left the table he can get him in his shadows and force him into a room. 

Yari put his arm around Shikaku’s waist and yanked him closer to him. “You are hypnotic on the dance floor, what’s your name, beautiful?” Yari reminded the Nara of the men that used to hit on him when he was drunk. Slimy and talkative, almost like a snake with their prey, playing with him until they had enough and decided to go in for the kill. 

“Toshiro.” Shikaku was able to see Kakashi from his spot at the bar. The goon that had grabbed the Nara was busy getting drinks. The Copy Nin was already drawing the attention of the body guard and soon enough, Kakashi was walking towards the table. 

“Hey boss, we got another one.” 

Yari looked at Kakashi like he was food and then motioned for the younger nin to sit on the other side. “And what is your name?” He grabbed Kakashi’s chin and pulled him close. 

“Sukea.” Kakashi purred. 

“Well boys, drink up.” Yari passed around a few shots and they drank, not too much to lose focus but enough to make Shikaku feel warm. 

“Sukea and Toshiro. Hmm both of you are fine specimens. How would you two like to come to my room and play?” Shikaku had to hold down the bile that was making its way up his throat. Yari was making his skin. 

“Sure why not.” Shikaku moved his hand up Yari’s thigh causing the gang leader to moan. Yari moved and soon they were walking down a dark hallway. Shikaku tried to find an opening to make a few hand signs but the guards were on them. 

“Hey make sure to move the curtain so we can see.” Ibiki came across the comm. Shikaku could barely hear him.

“I’ll be fine here boys, go away.” Yari waved his guards away as they entered the room. It was massive and dark. The walls were covered in cheap black fabric, matching the red blankets on the king sized bed. 

Shikaku can feel Kakashi move, he was already thinking of a way out. “Alright boys, let’s have some fun.” Yari was in the process of getting undressed when Kakashi moved the curtain and gave the Nara the signal. 

“I don’t think so.” Shikaku activated his shadow possession jutsu locking the gang leader in his spot. One shadow wrapped around to cover Yari’s mouth to silence him.

“How about you tell us where all the missing people are and we turn you into Suna’s torture squad?” Kakashi took his contacts out and flashed his sharingan. 

The gang leader spilled everything, all of it was recorded over the comms and Ibiki was already contacting the retrieval squad of the locations mentioned. Kakashi tied the leader up and the pair left the club out of the window and to the roof of the hotel across the street. 

After dropping him off they went back to their room. 

“The room is paid up until tomorrow afternoon so I’m staying.” Kakashi plopped down on the couch in the main room. He took the comm-link off and threw it in the bag his clothes are in. Shikaku followed suit.

“I guess I’ll stay too. I’m tired and kind of buzzed. Those drinks were heavy.” Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel Kakashi watching him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. You just look really good that’s all.” Kakashi’s eye had that gleam in it again. 

Shikaku can feel himself grow hot. “Why was I on this mission? Wouldn’t it have been better to have Asuma or Kurenai?” 

“I asked for you.” 

Shikaku laughed. “You wanted to see me in a crop top didn’t you?” 

“To be honest I had you in mind before I saw our outfits. I figured your shadow possession could come in handy. I wasn’t expecting you to work the floor the way you did.” Kakashi stood up and got close to the Nara. 

Shikaku looked up at the Copy Nin and smiled. “I had to show off, just a little. Inoichi calls me boring because all I do now is sleep, work and play shogi.” 

“Well you sure showed him.” 

“Hmm.” Shikaku pursed his lips and decided to play Kakashi’s game. He leaned in and kissed the Copy Nin softly, before Kakashi turned it around and made it desperate. 

When they broke apart Kakashi’s eyes were full of lust. “I want you to keep that crop top on.” 

“On when?” Shikaku was thrown off. 

Kakashi smirked and lifted Shikaku over his shoulder, making his way to the bedroom. 

“Ah.” Shikaku chuckled. He let Kakashi throw him on the massive bed. There goes sleeping the alcohol off. 

* * *

“Dad what fuck are you wearing?” Shikamaru was halfway through making food in the kitchen, before he saw his father step into the room.

“I got a date.” Shikaku smiled, he was excited to go out for once. Kakashi insisted. 

“Okay but in a crop top?” His son was glaring at him.

“I’ll have a jacket on. Kakashi picked it out.” It was hot pink, it showed off Shikaku’s tan skin. He was starting to like the idea of crop tops, mostly because he had the best sex in that hotel thanks to that particular item of clothing. 

“Ugh kami. Please.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. 

Shikaku ruffled his son’s hair and left for the restaurant. Kakashi was standing in the front, waiting. 

“Hey.” Kakashi waved and smiled at Shikaku. He pulled him in for a small kiss then held him at arm's length, inspecting his choice of clothing. “I love it.” 

“Come on, I’m hungry, I can’t wait to try that steak.” Shikaku was blushing. 

“I can't wait to see that beautiful full body blush.” Kakashi kissed the Nara’s cheek. 

Shikaku swatted at Kakashi and moved to the door, “Shut up, Kakashi." 

The Copy Nin laughed and followed the flustered Nara into the restaurant, happy to see his boyfriend had come around. 


End file.
